Love was a story that couldn't compare
by bechloehuh
Summary: Beca's son finds a picture of Chloe and asks her about the mysterious redhead. Based on Mayday Parade's 'Terrible Things'. Originally it was going to be one big chapter but I had to post 6 short chapters. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be nice. It's not very good but suppose it's okay to say its my first. Please leave reviews/favourite.. enjoy!**

"Mommy? Who's this lady with you?" A six year old Jaden asked Beca, holding a photo frame with his mom, and a beautiful ginger woman in it. She had her arms wrapped around the brunette, her face held two bright blue luminous eyes and a huge smile that showed off her perfectly clean teeth. She wore a pink t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Beca stood there, a glint in her perfectly dark blue eyes. She wore a white striped shirt with a black tank top underneath. Accompanied with black jeans and a small heart shaped necklace. The picture stopped at both the women's knees.

"That's my good friend Chloe, Jay" The woman looked down at her son, and took the picture out of his hand. She stroked a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch that Jaden was occupying.

"She's really pretty. Her hair's like mine" Jaden said pointing at Chloe's hair on the photo. "What's she like?" He asked.

"Well uh, she's.. She's great." Tears filled the petite woman's eyes.

"Mommy? Is Chloe in heaven?"

A light tear fell down from Beca's eye, creating a path down to her nose. "Yeah" she sighed and wiped the tear.

"Can you tell me about her, please?"

"Sure" Beca said while placing the photo on the set of drawers at the side of the sofa.

**10 years ago.**

**"Hi can I help you?" Chloe asked a small woman with dark hair. She was behind a counter, holding a notepad in one hand and a pen in the other. "Right, one caramel macchiato coming up!" She said while writing the woman's order down. "If you wanna go wait over there I'll bring it over to you when its done!" She said with a grin pointing over to an unoccupied table. The brunette walked over, sat down and put her headphones over her head. **

**5 minutes later the bubbly redhead came over with a cup of steaming hot coffee. "Here you go!" She said enthusiastically to the small brunette who had her iPhone in her hand. She seemed to be scrolling down her songs, not acknowledging the redhead. "Um, hey!" Chloe said tapping the brunette on the shoulder. "Your drink"**

**The brunette looked up and took her headphones off of her head. "Oh god I'm sorry! I didn't, uh.. See you"**

**The redhead laughed, "Its fine!" She turned to walk away.**

**"Hey, wait!" She said standing up, almost knocking her coffee off of the table. The ginger turned round and the small woman held her hand out, "I'm Beca"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading, I know you all hate me for killing Chloe, I'm sorry! but yeah, here's chapter 2.. enjoy!**

"So that's how you met?"

"Yeah, just like that."

"What happened then? Did you just be best friends?"

"Pretty much, little man"

"I wish I could see her, mom"

"Me too, Jay. She was so beautiful and.. Confident. She said what she was thinking, and I admire her for that. She would never hurt anybody, not even a fly. Not on purpose anyway" Beca laughed.

"So"

"So what?"

"Then what happened?"

**"Can I tell you something?" The ginger asked.**

**"Sure"**

**"I can't help but notice how you're staring at me."**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but I, uh.. I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me"**

**Beca almost choked on her ice cream that Chloe had bought her. They were sat on the sun lit beach talking. They had been spending a lot of time with each other since they met at the coffee house. "What?!"**

****"Were you?"

"Huh?"

"Were you in love with her?"

"I.. yes."

"Did you tell her?"

"Not then.. But i did eventually"

**"Oh my god, seriously?!" Chloe asked hysterically laughing at the brunette. The two of them was laid on a blanket on a field in front of Beca's car, propped up by their elbows. It was dark out and they both had a beer bottle in their hands. Chloe was on her 4th and Beca was on her 5th. "You just ran?!"**

******"Yeah, is that bad?" The brunette laughed. Chloe couldn't help but think how adorable Beca looked at that moment. The way she threw her head back laughing like a little kid.**

******""Running away from him when he said he loved you?" Chloe smirked, "Yeah that's pretty bad! He was your boyfriend, Bec" She said nudging Beca.**

******"Well, it was different back then" the brunette said, in a half serious tone.**

******"How come you didn't run away when I brought up the 'L' word with you?"**

******"I guess this time it's different" Beca smiled, making eye contact with the redhead. "I didn't love him back"**

******Chloe looked over at the brunette who was now looking up at the sky. The redhead put her hand over Beca's. The two of them didn't move, they just laid there looking at the stars. Talking and laughing about anything and everything. This was how they both wanted to spend the time they had together. They didn't want this to end. Ever. But eventually it would.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I think that was when you fell in love with her, Mommy"

"It was. I was just too silly to notice properly."

"Um, how did Chloe die?" Jaden asked as he put his hand on his mother's arm.

**9 years ago**

**It was Beca and Chloe's one year anniversary. The two had been inseparable since they had started dating 12 months ago. So obviously Chloe was worried when Beca was nowhere to be found. She woke up at 1pm to an empty bed. No note attached to the pillow. No text or voicemails left on her phone. **

**She called Beca and there was no answer. Chloe started panicking, tears filled her eyes as she ran scenario's through her head of what could have happened. A buzzing sound interrupted her thoughts, signalling a text. Chloe let out a breath when she noticed Beca's name:**

**'Hey baby, had to run some errands this morning. I want to make today special for you. Grab some lunch and meet me at the pier at 6pm. Love you x'**

**Chloe smiled, this time tears of happiness filled her eyes. After grabbing some lunch and doing some work around the house, Chloe arrived at the beach at 6pm to see Beca's figure standing near the pier. The sight was unimaginable. There were fairy lights spread in a circle under the pier and a picnic blanket spread over the sand. Chloe ran up to Beca and gave her a tight hug. She kissed her passionately before the redhead broke the kiss. "I missed you!"**

**"I missed you too, so much.." Beca sighed.**

**"This looks so amazing, what-" she was soon cut off by Beca.**

**"I need to ask you something, Chloe" she said while guiding her to the middle of the picnic space where they were surrounded by romantic lights. "Do you love me?" She asked the redhead while holding both her hands.**

**Chloe looked puzzled, "Yes. More than anything, you know that.. Why?" Chloe asked, "Wait, is this.. Are you-" tears filled the ginger's glossy eyes for the umpteenth time that day.**

**"I'm not breaking up with you Chlo!" Beca said before Chloe broke down. They both let out a breath. "You know that I love you. I'd do anything for you Chloe. You're always there for me and I'm always gonna be there for you. I want it to be my job, to take care of you. I want to spend everyday of my life making you feel the way that I feel whenever I'm with you." **

**Chloe covered her mouth when Beca dropped to the floor. "Chloe, will you marry me?"**


	4. Chapter 4

"What did she say? Did you get married?"

"Now son, I'm only telling you this... Because life, can do terrible things. You'll learn one day, and I hope that God shows you differently"

**Chloe dropped to the floor and kneeled in front of Beca. "I'm so, so sorry. But I can't"**

**"You.. Can't?"**

**"I'm sorry.. I don't know how to tell you this.." Chloe paused.**

**"Chloe what's going on?"**

**"I'm sick." The brunette's jaw dropped open, "And.. I've only got 3 weeks." Beca's eyes automatically filled with tears as the brunette gasped at the ginger woman in front of her. "Please, don't be sad.. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me. And I love you so much" the ginger wiped away Beca's tears. "Either way this comes out, its gonna hurt you."**

**"I.. Wh-"**

**"Bec, I love you. But I can't marry you.. I don't want you to be a widower at 23 years old. I know that you can get through this without me"**

**"I can't!" Tears were streaming down both the women's faces. "You can't leave me, Chloe!"**

**"Baby, listen to me. I know you can do this." Chloe wiped her own tears and put her hands at the back of Beca's neck. "You're strong. You're the strongest person I know. You've been through so much shit in the past and you've always got through it"**

**"Only because you helped me, Chlo. I'm only strong because of you. You're my rock. You can't go" **

**"I'll never leave you." Chloe lifted her hand up to cover Beca's heart, "I'll always be here"**

**Beca put her hand over Chloe's, "Always"**


	5. Chapter 5

Jaden had tears in his eyes as Beca struggled her way through the story about her past. "Mommy, you loved Chloe a lot didn't you?"

"I did" the small woman wiped away her tears, which were replaced by fresh ones. "But I love your mommy just as much. Chloe was your mommy's best friend"

"Does mommy love Chloe as much as you do?"

"She does, little man. Just as much"

**It had been a year since Chloe had passed. All Beca wanted to do was lay in bed all day and mourn over her past girlfriend but she couldn't. Not with Chloe's best friend around.**

**Beca walked into her apartment with Aubrey, neither of them were talking. They had been to visit Chloe's grave and Beca had bought her some tulips, her favourite flowers.**

**Beca made her way to the middle of the living room, when she broke down. She collapsed to the floor onto her knee's and rested her forehead in her hands. She gasped and sobbed uncontrollably. Aubrey ran towards the emotional wreck and wrapped her hands around her. The blonde had never seen Beca cry this much before, even when Chloe had first died. All Beca did for half a year was stay in her apartment. Not moving. Not sleeping. Not eating. Not even crying. She just sat there, emotionless. Empty. 2 months after that, though, Aubrey moved in with Beca so she could help her get over her loss. The two hadn't gone a day without seeing each other. Even if it was just Aubrey checking in to make sure Beca was eating. They were always there for each other.**

**"Shh, its okay. I'm here. Come on" the blonde consoled Beca leading her up to sit on the sofa. "Chloe wouldn't want you to still be crying over her. Shh"**

**"Aubrey. I'm not crying because I miss Chloe. I'm crying because WE miss Chloe." The brunette sighed, "We both miss her. We both love her. We've both been there for each other through everything. Aubrey, I think.. I think I'm in love with you. And I know that nothing can happen between us, but I just want you to know. I don't want you to leave me"**

**Aubrey cried with the brunette until they both had no energy left to cry. Beca's face was nuzzled into Aubrey's neck and her arms were wrapped around the taller woman's waist. "Bec?"**

**"Mm?" Beca looked up at Aubrey.**

**"I love you too" The blonde stretched her lips out until they met Beca's. They shared a warm passionate kiss until they both broke away. They looked deeply into each other's eyes and smiled.**


	6. Chapter 6

"So that's how you and mommy met?"

"It is. So if it wasn't for Chloe, you wouldn't be here right now. I didn't tell her enough, but she's an amazing woman. And I'd love to take you back in time so you can meet her"

"I love you mom" Jaden said tiredly as he wrapped his arms around the petite woman.

They heard the door open and then close, "Hey guys!" A tall woman yelled into the living room. She walked in and saw the two of her favourite people on the sofa. She got closer and realised the tears in both their eyes. "What's happened?" The blonde's face dropped.

Jaden ran up to Aubrey and hugged her, "Mommy told me about Chloe"

Aubrey gasped. She looked over at Beca who stood up and made her way to her. Beca kissed Aubrey on the lips and Aubrey smiled and mouthed a "thank you" to the smaller woman.

"Come on then baby, let's get you to bed" Aubrey said to her son as she squeezed Beca's hand and walked towards the staircase.

"Wait!" He shimmied down from Aubrey's clutch and ran towards the table next to the sofa where Beca had placed the photo of her and Chloe. He picked it up and kissed the photo, "Goodnight Chloe"

Aubrey and Beca looked lovingly at each other as their son looked at the picture of Beca and Chloe. Aubrey put Jaden to bed and came down to see Beca sat on the sofa crying and looking at the photo. The tall blonde sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. Just like she did so 9 years ago.

"I miss her so much, Aub" Beca said through her teeth.

"I know. I know."

Beca nuzzled her head into Aubrey's neck, wrapped her arms around her neck and sobbed. The two of them sat there, crying until they had no more tears left to cry. Beca cried because she missed Chloe. Aubrey cried mostly because she hated seeing Beca like this. She hated seeing the brunette so vulnerable and empty. But luckily Beca wasn't empty. She had the memories of Chloe. She had the love for Chloe. And what's more, is she had the love for Aubrey and Jaden. And if it wasn't for Chloe, then none of that would have happened. If she married Chloe, then she would be a 33 year old widower, she wouldn't have found love again. And she wouldn't have had Aubrey to pick her up on her down days.

Beca looked up at the worn out, tear stricken blonde. She reached up and stroked her cheek. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, you fell asleep. We better go to bed or I might just fall asleep here and I'll never want to move"

"You're so cheesy. I love you" the blonde said, giving Beca a light kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Aubrey"

The two made their way upstairs and Beca still had the photo in her hand. She set the photo on the bedside table and got into bed.

"And I love you, Chloe"


End file.
